The demigod games
by demigodonfire12
Summary: The gods of Olympus are annoyed at their children for slacking off after the war and decide to place twelve of them into a hunger games arena with twelve fellow tributes. what will happen when demigods meet humans? Note: too many characters to list them!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1- The Demigod Games Announced.

Disclaimer: By the way to everyone out there we don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does and we don't own the hunger games Suzanne Collins (Crying loudly)

The gods were angry. Their children thought they could slack off because they won the war. Well they can't. Someone had to tell them to get of their arses and start training again. Monsters were still on the move! Zeus just couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, he addressed the other gods.

" The meeting is now in progress. Please turn of any electrical devices as you all know what happened in the last meeting…. POSEIDON. Everyone stared at him as he looked guilty. They were all remembering that day.

_# Each individual god sat doing their own things and looking extremely bored. Zeus stood up and looked at the gods._

" _Right lets discuss the matter of the demigods and their prizes. We all know that Perseus Jackson will receive the ultimate reward but we will discuss later on. I think that they should…"_

_All of a sudden loud music filled the room #Don't be shy you Gotta kiss de girl.#_

_Snickers could be heard around the room from all the gods and goddesses._

" _DON'T DISS" Poseidon hissed. He spoke lovingly for a few minutes before the gods got frustrated. Zeus and Hades lunged at their brother and started trying to his phone off him. By this time Olympus had lightning, shadows and water bombs flying around as the gods cowered in fear. They finally stopped to see the throne room in wrecks as everyone took their seats all they heard was_

" _Hurry home honey I got a surprise for you."#_

After all of them were brought back to reality they heard

" why don't we send them to the Hunger games arena."

So what did you think? Please review. Thanks

Bye from Daughter of Poseidon and Rebellious Child.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1- The Demigod Games Announced

Disclaimer: we don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games. Try not to put spoilers in if so just tell us.

The room was at a standstill, all the occupants were sat staring their eyes locked on the king of the gods, Zeus. Apollo jumped up ready to speak his mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY WE CAN'T SEND OUR HEROES THERE. IT WILL BE A POST APOCOLIPS FIGHT TO THE DEATH. I should know this me and Uncle p have watched the film."

"I have seen it too and I can't let my child die like R…"

"SPOILER ALERT!" Poseidon screeched

"I might want to watch it" Zeus screamed "And on that note does anyone agree with my idea" He added with a hint of desperation clear in his voice.

Ares and Dionysus both stood up and agreed with Zeus in the matter. However the goddesses had other ideas. They didn't want their children sent to that death trap.

Within moments the whole room erupted in screams and shouts that carried on for a few moments before Poseidon stood up and suggested that they ask the demigods what they think, unfortunately that idea was turned down.

In the end they all agreed it was for best. The deed was written and signed by every god alive on Olympus. It was official.

Hey what did you think review please flames are welcome.

See you soon, Rebellious child and Daughter of Poseidon. Bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Camp Half-Blood…

The date was really awkward. Only the sound of delicate breathing could heard as the waves crashed against the shore of Long Island. Percy was staring loving into the face of Annabeth as the smell of her breath brushed against his cheek. They leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss when multiple sounds brought them back to reality. (Someone clears their throat.)

"You know we are still on this date too, Jackson" Clarisse exclaimed "Emphasis on we"

"Yeah Perce me and Juniper aren't here for decoration you know. We're on this date too."

Percy sighed, retreating from Annabeth and glared at Clarisse and Grover in turn. This date was going to be longer that they first thought…

(The next day)

Everyone was gathering in the mess hall. The night before they had received messages from their parents requesting their appearance at an important meeting. The meeting consisted all the demi-gods in camp, Chiron and the 12 Olympians. The Olympians stood with a bucket of paper.

" We are gathered here today to send you all to your doom" Boomed Zeus. " Only kidding, Or am I? you have all became lazy, you need to sharpen up again. We are going to send you into the Hunger Games arena to punish you after the war. Of course, some of you attempted to keep active unlike some people I can mention *cough*the couples in camp *cough*. 'we are going to select twelve…lucky campers to participate in this…fun event.' For the course of that meeting the gods pick out a camper in turn. Some of the lucky campers were Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico and so on.

"Finally, Poseidon pick your tribute." Poseidon reached his hand into the bucket and picked out one piece of paper and on that paper was one name that stung his heart, he read it out reluctantly.

"Perseus Jackson" Silence echoed over camp until Dionysus screamed out.

"YES HE IS FINALLY GOING, I mean commiserations Peter Johnson."( If you have read the books or have seen the films you will get it)

" Erm It's Percy Jackson actually." Percy replied slightly annoyed at Mr D's sudden outburst.

"Right, we have our tributes, get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow." Zeus declared and all the Olympians travelled back to Olympus."

**We don't own Percy Jackson and sorry if we have included spoilers.**

**Updating soon.**

**From Rebellious Child and Daughter of Poseidon. **


End file.
